Back In Black
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: After a shopping trip in the lovely Paris, the Cullen and Hale girls is very fond of seeing their soulmates again.


**Hi! I wanted to write a short one-shot of Alice, Bella, and Rosalie arriving back to Forks after a long shopping trip in Paris. **

_**At the Forks Airport:**_

Bella and Rosalie sat at the Starbucks coffee table, with their hand-baggage close nearby.

And that wasn't a few trunks! Shoppoholic Alice and Rosalie turned out to be a complete utter nightmare for Bella. Bella was never the shopping-type, even in Paris. But Alice had tried though, unsuccessfully. But she did shop something, though. She also got herself a dress from Louise Vuitton's spring collection, much to Alice´s own happiness, and of course, she made sure it was Edward´s favorite color _on her- _light marine blue.

Alice and Rose, in other hand; a whole extra trunk. Large_. Each!_

As if their wardrobes wasn't choked enough…

Anyways, Alice just showed up with a bag from the Airports perfumery.

Rosalie just smirked at her, and Bella as well cold only shook her head.

"Really, Alice? Another bottle of perfume? Which one did you chose this time? Guess, Prada, Roxy? Dior? Remember you need room for that…. Billionth bottle, too! Or… We could exchange?" Rosalie joked, only making Alice roll with her yellow eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no. I committed _the hugest _mistake ever! Can you believe it? After our time in Paris, I actually forgot to get something for Jazzy! I'm horrible!" Alice exclaimed before sitting down besides Bella.

"Honestly, Al, I don't think Jasper would _die_ because of it! And if you say you're horrible, I say I'm human", Bella confirmed for her. Alice just sat down, grabbed her mocha and mumbled; ''you used to be one…" Bella just laughed, shaking her head. Rosalie chuckled at them and grinned.

"C'mon, drink up those bloody coffees, so we can get out from here. If I'm not home soon enough, I'm gonna hunt a human. No joke. I'm staring, so hurry up.

They drank their coffees and followed an impatient Rosalie, and soon enough, they were leaving the international airport, entering the pick-up/taxi file. Actually, they were the only ones left, except a group of teens from a camp trip it seemed. Bella and Rosalie were standing with their bags and trunks, chatting. Alice picked up her phone, calling Emmet. She put her dial on speakers, so everyone could hear.

"Yellow?" she heard her adoptive brother answer.

"Yo bro!" she answered back.

"How's it going?" Bella asked dully.

"Hi babe!" Rosalie of course greeted.

"Hey yall. Hey Rosie! Everyone's missing the guts outta you back here, so I'll come and pick you up, m'kay?" he said.

"Alright, great, but by the way, me and Rose got a few extra luggage's, so I'll guess they'll take some more room", Alice informed him, making Bella sigh hopelessly.

"Ah, no problem, I'll take the Hummer," he said, with much pride. Emmet was always very fond of his car.

"Awesome bro. See you in a while, crocodile!" Alice finished.

"Later, 'gator!" they heard him finish, before Alice exited the call. She checked the time, before placing her Samsung Galaxy down in her pocket. Now they could just wait…

Emmett's black hummer drove up past the slow bus that was picking up the camp-teens.

He waved at the girls that stood there waiting for him, and he placed his car into a halt, whilst Bella and the rest grabbed their things, well, at least what they could carry at once, being met by Emmet.

Rose of course, skipped her way over to him, kissing him passionately. She let him go hesitantly, and then he picked up Bella into a hug that hard, it would crush a human. He walked over to Alice who met him into an embrace.

After they finished their hello's, and such, Rosalie walked up to her Emmet again, hugging one of his muscular arms. "I missed you so much", she piped up.

"Okay, it's not a surprise you didn't miss me, but c'mon!" Everyone heard. And it was a voice to clear to not recognize: Edward's.

"Yep, I feel left out too, brother", another voice spoke up. And with the southern accent in it, the voice's owner was pretty obvious: Jasper.

Alice and Bella gasped at the sound, and turned to look at the direction the sound came from. They heard two doors shutting, and from the other side of the car, appeared right enough; Edward and Jasper.

"Edward!" Bella called, and then she ran up to him receiving a sweet kiss, and a hug full of love.

"Jasper!" Alice laughed, running up as well into his welcoming arms. She hooked her legs around his waist and flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her fiercely, hugging her close.

"Yeah, you're welcome", Emmet said with humor in it. Seeing everyone making out, Rosalie followed the initiative and kissed Emmet again.

After everyone was finished, they entered Emmet's car driving home at last. Jasper and Alice was sat behind the driver seat, and Alice was sat under Jaspers right arm, so they could cuddle, whilst Bella and Edward were sat behind Rosalie, and Bella was resting her head on Edward's shoulder. The girls were bombarding them with events from their trip, and chatting like crazy, but the guys didn't mind. They were just glad to have them home. And once they actually got home, Esme and Carlisle welcomed them home with hugs. Esme of course, was sorry to not come along, but she figured it would be for the best to let them have a 'sister- trip'. Besides, she went there every year. Alice saw her Porsche standing in the parking lot outside new washed and she walked straight up to it, hugging it.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much! Sorry I had to leave you to a stupid rent-a-car thing. I'll never leave you again!" she 'cried' humoristic. Everyone laughed at the sight, and they soon realized that home wasn't really home without happy Alice, rookie vamp Bella, and care-face-caring Rosalie.

But now, it was home.

**There you go! It was out of the blue, but I thought it could be fun to write down, so nah, why not xP **


End file.
